


The Eyes

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [53]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Genderfluid, Heels, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Prompt Fill, R is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I wondered if you could do one with a gender fluid Q turning up at MI6 for an emergency when feeling more fem. Perhaps wearing makeup and girl cut jeans something like that and everyone being shocked, maybe show range of people not getting it? I love a bit of 00Q and A0Q so perhaps one of the boys walking in and rolling with it? Also Ze and Zir pronouns tend to throw things out for me .... when Q is fem she's she, when he's masculine he's he, hence loving their title of Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenOceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/gifts).



> I hope you like this, I had some spare moments to write and prompts usually get pushed to the top of my pile, so tada.   
> I did research because I didn't know all that much about the subject, try not to shout if I fucked it up, just poke me and I'll try again.  
> Still busy as hell and currently missing out on a chance to sleep, but hey, I feel awful for not writing like I normally do, so yay sleep deprivation. If there are more mistakes than usual, that's why.  
> I promise I will write more when my schedule is back to normal.
> 
> Also, I love JAQ, why isn't there more of it? My days would be so much brighter with more JAQ out there.

The Eyes

 

Q literally sprinted into Q-branch, which was rather brilliant because running in heels (even short ones) was difficult as fuck. They weren’t gaudy or ostentatious, just short black ones that didn’t even shine as some heels pointlessly did. Bootleg jeans also aren’t fun to run in, especially when they hug from hip to knee—loose jeans win for practicality, but weren’t what Q had on.

“R, status report?”

“Sir, 003 is being converged on as we speak. We could handle it, except that there’s a bomb about to go off in Turkey and 009 is getting shot at in Brazil, so we really need you on this one,” R looked up from her work for the first time and noted Q’s styled hair, light make-up, and the absolutely adorable baby blue, off-the-shoulder sweater and the white tank top underneath. “Ma’am, sorry.” She corrected herself instantly before turning back to her work. “Your earpiece is on your desk and already connected with 003, building plans and satellite are up on the main screen, the rest is ours.”

“Thank you, R.” Q rushed forward and put in her earpiece. “I’m with you now, 003.”

_“Thank fucking Christ. I was beginning to think I was going to die out here.”_

“Not with me here. Where are you? I don’t have a tracking signal.”

“ _Yeah…about that… I may or may not have been shot_.”

“And it hit the tracker?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good aim.” Q smiled.

“ _No, not a fucking good aim, bastard. I am bleeding out, leaving a convenient trail, and currently have no fucking exit, oh, and also, I’m not allowed extraction within thirty miles of this damn spot, so no, not good_.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, 003. I’m finding you an exit now.”

“ _Don’t get your panties in a twist_.” 003 muttered back sarcastically.

“Heaven’s no, there would be terrible lines. Best not to wear any at all to avoid those.”

“ _Is that experience_?”

“That’s obvious knowledge of layers, everyone knows that. And experience, yes.”

_“I would fucking laugh if there weren’t people just around the corner from me_.” 003 muttered under his breath.

“I’ve got an eye on you, did you know that they have a convenient number of robotic arms down the hall in the lab?”

“ _Not helpful, Q. They’re coming in here_.”

“Sh, take a deep breath, 003, they aren’t coming in.” Q smiled and typed merrily. She watched as an arm made the move she’d plan and knocked over a part. The two men in the hall rushed to the lab, following the noise. “Alright, leave your room and go right, make the third left and sprint to the last door on the left.”

“ _Alright, now what?”_

“I’ve unlocked the door, go in.”

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me. Maintenance_?”

“Runs all the way out of the facility, they had all of their power run under the ground rather than over it. It’s lovely and big enough for you to sneak through. Count three ladders and exit on the fourth. There is a convenient car there. I’ll keep the owner busy.”

“ _God, Q, I love you_.”

“I know.” Q smiled and relaxed, running her fingers through her hair before freezing. She could feel it, eyes on her. Everyone was glancing at her from time to time with strange and even disapproving looks. “Can I transfer you?”

“ _Yeah, I’m good. Thank you, Q_.”

“No problem. Nathan! Take on, 003. I’m moving for bomb disposal. 003, please notify me when you’re clear.”

“Yes, sir.” Nathan called.

“ _Yes, sir_.” 003 replied before switching handlers. Q sighed and frowned, a tad uncomfortable with the sir’s, stares, and the specific tone of Nathan’s ‘sir’.

800Q8

Three crises were averted and Q had started working on more menial tasks when the stares really started to bore into the back of her head. It had occurred to Q that she had never come to work so feminine before. She’d been female at work before, but didn’t often wear it—mostly to avoid the looks she was getting now. “Sir?” She thanked her lucky stars that R knew about it and smoothly walked right by it without any car. The twenty other stares though were really getting under her skin, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. “Sir?” It then occurred that ‘sir’ was her.

“Yes, Nathan?”

“Did you lose a bet?”

“No.” Q answered, turning back around and actually looking down at the keyboard, wishing she could burry herself in the keys.

“We all know you aren’t good at fashion, but that’s lady’s wear.”

“Obviously.” Q wished someone would shoot her, or Nathan, whichever was more convenient.

“Stop it, Nathan, she can wear whatever she wants.” R snapped.

“He, he is a guy. You know, look down the pants, look at the birth certificate, etc. He is a guy, why in the hell is _he_ dressed like a woman. Not exactly very professional to bring your kinks to work, sir.”

“I’m not… I’m… It’s not a…” Q wanted to die. It was bad enough trying to explain to a family of Bible thumpers who somehow missed the messages about loving one-another that their son was sometimes their daughter and occasionally something very confusingly in-between. They had gotten their ass beat up and down for years for that, until they had finally moved out.

“You really aren’t the most open minded of people, are you?” R snapped, getting up from her desk, furiously.

“R…please don’t…just…don’t.”

“Look, I don’t see people in handcuffs and blindfolds when their love interests come back to town, why does he get the right to…?”

“You ignorant fucking child!”

“R, enough, please, not here, not now.” Q pleaded.

“But he’s”

The door opened to the branch and two of the most deadly men in the world walked in. James and Alec were, for once not immediately stared at or cowered from. Most eyes still managed to stay on Q. James and Alec saw Q and instantly noted that she was quite definitely a she and quite definitely displaying it in front of a very watchful Q-branch. “Hello, Q, rough day?” James asked as he and Alec walked towards her.

“Got called in, three emergencies at once do that.” Q relaxed slightly as they approached. She hated showing affection at work, but she really needed it. “How are my two favorite boys?”

“Little bit scratched and singed, but that’s Alec’s fault.”

“Hey, you thought it was a good idea too.” Alec nudged him. “How’s our favorite girl?”

“Exhausted.” Q muttered before she was abruptly pulled in the center of what had to be the most danger filled hug ever.

“Who do we have to kill to make your day, better, beautiful?” James asked seriously. Everyone turned instantly to their work.

“No one, just…can we go home?”

“Go home, ma’am. I’ve got everything in hand now. We can do equipment and debriefing for them later.”

“Thank you, R.”

“No problem, ma’am.”

800Q8

“It’s the eyes.”

“The eyes?” Alec asked as the three of them lay on their bed, both of them wrapped around Q.

“They all stared at me…like I was a freak. Like my family did. Then there were questions and I just… I can’t… I can’t do it again. Why can’t I just be normal?”

“No one is normal, and normal is boring.” Alec commented.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Q. You are perfect.” James promised, kissing the back of her exposed shoulder where it slipped down. “Forget about all the people who can’t see past conventions, because that’s all anything is. And the only eyes you ever need to worry about looking at you are ours, do you hear me?”

“That’s exactly right.”

“I love you both.”

Alec kissed her lips, James kissed the back of her neck.

“Strawberry lip gloss? We decided I liked the cherry.”

“I like the strawberry.” James smirked. “She likes me more.”

“She likes strawberry better and ran out of cherry. If you want cherry, buy me cherry.” Q smirked.

“Bossy.”

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“My idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
